videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Wikia Contingency
Wikia Contingency is a game for the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 which features extraordinary graphics and the User Squad matured well into adolescence. The game is set in an attempted utopia called Wikia which is mostly inhabited by those in late teens and early twenties. The game is set one hundred years from now meaning it is set in 2115. Though the User Squad is present, they are aged 10 years older than they are now. Backstory Wikia is a place based on the website in which Users could create their utopias and start communities, Users could build their dream whether that was a large building, city, town or any kind of establishment, but the only problem was Vandals, Organized and Casual. Casual vandals were easy to deal with as they rarely thought through what they did but organized Vandals could over run communities as they never worked alone. In a small region of Wikia founded by a User named Dani3204 called the Skylanders Fan Wiki was attacked by a Vandal Organization ZDX, led by CouyZ. Thanks to a group suggested by Inferno999 and lead by Dani3204 called the User Squad, they managed to fight them off. CouyZ was sentenced to 5 years on the Wikia's Global Block Center or the GBC, which was a prison underneath Wikia Community Central. While things where quite peaceful on the Skylanders Fan Wiki, the community expanded on five other brand new wikis dedicated to unique topics. Soon Across Wikia it was known about a User called Contingent who lead a group called the Dictators. Which lead an attack on Community Central which the User Squad helped in defending, the battle was intense and lasted several hours. Contingent eventually won the battle and took over Community Central. As for the User Squad, their valued leader Dani was killed in action. This caused most of the User Squad members to have a strong hatred for Contingent, especially the Admins. From then on the it decided that the team would be renamed the Elite Squad, the name suggested by Poseidon133. The Skylanders Fan Wiki and the Affiliate Wikis would survive without the help of the founder, but it just wasn't the same. When the dictators attacked, the Elite Squad would make sure they were ready. Gameplay In-game, the graphics of this game are so good you it's hard to tell the difference from real to animation especially in Cutscene and the later 9th Gen ports. However Animation is more noticeable in actual gameplay. The game is essentially a Third Person Shooter-Fighter game. While the overall gameplay is quite challenging (on Normal), there are a lot of elements that are made easy like looting corpses, hacking machines (Tech Type required), auto-aim and more. The game is team based but you cannot have all 25 members on your team at once. You can have six characters on your team and choose which ones they are after the first mission, except for the leader, BHCreations which must stay leader until at least to the second mission. Platforming is also appears at some parts of the game. First appearing in the first level in the Skylanders Fan Wiki, then next in the Wikia Shop. After the Chapter 2 the player may help other Wikis starting with Wikis owned by the Elite Squad and then other people's Wiki. Elemental Bonuses On the second half of Chapter 2, regardless of which path you choose, you will be asked to get runes to gain Elemental Abilities. These also come with bonuses. *Fire- Temporarily deals double damage. *Magic- Can stun all enemies within a certain radius. *Air- Can jump higher to reach new areas and perform a slam attack. *Necro- Can immediately resurrect fallen team mates. *Water- Must have for Water based levels as they swim significantly faster. *Plant- Can entangle enemies in vines making them vulnerable. *Tech- Can hack machines, so they fight for you. *Earth- Summons a rock wall which projectiles cannot penetrate. *Fairy- Can heal team mates. *Spirit- Turns invisible so enemies cannot see you. *Light- Temporarily faster. *Dark- Can blind enemies. Characters In total, there are 25 characters to choose from on your team of six. Anyone you can put to be in charge after the second mission, so the player will have the option to keep or kick BHCreations from the team. There are 5 types of combat systems, each is assigned to an individual character so 25 characters means there are five of each type. The types are Melee, Shooter, Heavy, Mage and Stealth. *'Melee'- Lead by BHCreations, Melee fighters are up close and personal. These Users use the old fashion swords and shields. Although the swords and shields themselves are not old fashion, as they use the latest technology that can channel elemental energy. **Advantages ***Focused Damage. ***Fast, fairly easy combat. **Disadvantages ***Short Ranged (Unless using Elemental Energy) *'Shooters'- Lead by Poseidon133, Shooters use Guns for their means of combat. In-game, there are a total of 8 Weapons to find: Pistol, Machine Gun, Carbine, Shotgun, Flamethrower, Repeater and Crossbow. Each weapon has it's specific use. Note: Each weapon has it's own advantages and disadvantages. **Advantages ***Ranged combat (Except for Flamethrower and Shotgun is only effective at short range). ***Rapid firing (Except for Pistol, Shotgun and Crossbow). **Disadvantages ***Low damage (Varies between weapons). ***Ammo required. *'Heavy'- Lead by BCtheBoss, the heavy hitter can be both Melee and Shooter, but specialized in Heavy Weapons. There are 4 Heavy Guns to find in the game: RPG, Missile Launcher, Volley Gun and Laser Cannon. **Advantages ***Mid-Ranged combat for shooting weapons. ***Heavy Damage. **Disadvantages ***Slower combat ***Short ranged for Melee. ***Ammo required for shooting weapons. ****Smaller ammo limit. *'Mages'- Lead Blindsight101, the mages use modern magic for combat. Mages are ranged combatants, who have the longest range out of any of the other types. Mages are more efficient at using elemental energy and have the ability to craft runes to help themselves and others use Elements more efficiently. **Advantages ***Long ranged combat. ***More efficient Elemental Powers. **Disadvantages ***Low defence, vulnerable up close. *'Stealth'- Lead by RayClaus, Stealth Masters are all about tactics. They plan there battle before they go in to ensure luck is on their side. They can also set up traps while in combat. Traps they can set up are- Mines, Spikes, Barriers and Elemental Vortexes. They can also use Snipers which Shooters can, but are less effective at as Stealth Masters have auto-aim with the sniper. **Advantages ***Good, tactical combat. ***Some traps can be powerful. **Disadvantages ***Low defence. ***Limited immediate combat choices. ***Traps may be ineffective. To ensure effective gameplay, it is recommended that one of each type is used. Leaders have little advantage over normal users to ensure every User has a chance of being played. Leaders have an extra ability. Elite Squad Fire *Inferno999 (Mage) *BCtheBoss (Heavy Leader) Magic *TheAnimatedKid (Mage) *Cutiesaurs (Stealth) Air *Poseidon133 (Shooter Leader) *Blindsighter101 (Mage Leader) Necro *BHCreations (Melee Leader) *CDiGanon (Shooter) Water *21qmcgagin (Mage) *ZapNorris (Melee) Plant *Swaggermang (Shooter) *EpicGhostLord (Heavy) Tech *Chompy-King (Heavy) *Doctor Awesome (Shooter) Earth *UUnlockedMario (Stealth) *AdamGregory03 (Heavy) Fairy *Cortana X (Mage) *PrincessPeachMK2 (Melee) Spirit *RayClaus (Stealth Leader) *NuDisco333 (Shooter) Light *Captainfishlip (Melee) *Chopper Chopper (Stealth) Dark *Thibo1102 (Stealth) *TheShadowCraft (Melee) Legendary *Black Rhino Ranger (Heavy) *Dani3204 (Formerly, Deceased) Dictators (In order of appearance) *Contingent (Leader) *Torrent (Water) *Deluge (Plant) *Ulterior (Spirit) (Aura Story) *Mirage (Air) (Couy Story) *Parapet (Fairy) Poseidia Story) Story The Story is very complex as there are 50 different alternate endings. The levels branch out depending on your actions. Some areas will go onto another set area no matter what the player does while other areas branch out depending on the choices the player makes. Dialogue choices have little effect on the story besides character relationships, however character relationships have no impact on the ending you get. For the whole story and possibilities, please go here 'Introduction' The story starts in the Skylanders Fan Wiki, with all members present but playable are BHCreations (Default Leader), Poseidon133, BCtheBoss, Blindsighter101, Inferno999 and TheAnimatedKid. For the first part you can only play as BHCreations. The tutorial is basically exploring around the Skylanders Fan Wiki, then goes into the chat rooms to be run down on basic combat and then if wanted advanced combat using melee weapons. Then next up you play as Poseidon133 in the Toys to Life Wiki which again is given the ability to explore around or go straight to the next tutorial which is on shooting weapons. Next up you play as BCtheBoss is the Superhero Fan Wiki, and same rule goes. This time you are being trained with heavy weapons. Next you go to the Video Game Fan Wiki as Blindsighter101 to do training involving Magic, then finally you go the Disney Movie Fan Wiki as Inferno999 and The Animated Kid to be trained in teamwork. (Optional is playing as RayClaus in the Skylandersfanon Wiki for the Stealth Tutorial) After the tutorials you are back as BHCreations at the Video Game Fan Wiki. BH, going into his user room finds an his mobile radio, Captainfishlip transmitting, asking for someone to pick up. BH picks it up and Fishlip reveals that the Skylanders Fan Wiki is under attack by Dictators. BH then calls Poseidon, asking him for assistance but then Poseidon says his Toys to Life Wiki had then same problem and now they were after the Video Game Fan Wiki. Then calling BC, he doesn't pick up. Going to the recent activity hall he finds BC telling him that the Superhero Fan Wiki was overrun too. Poseidon then arrives followed by Inferno and Blindsighter. The six defend the wiki covering various areas until they are overrun when a Dictator in a Demon Mech confronts them. They then go down to the Skylanders Fan Wiki knowing that the Dictators are too powerful to warn the others. When they get there they notice Contingent. The six then carefully get all the users they can to evacuate. Some Non-Elite Team members which refuse the leave are shortly killed by the dictators. After evacuating everyone they could, the group is confronted by Contingent himself. Contingent wins and attempts to kill them but thanks to the other elite team members, they make a swift escape. After evacuating, the Elite Team and the surviving users go to the Skylanders Character Creator Wiki. The player has the choice to seek out help from: *Aura24: Who leads the Skylanders Wiki, because she has access to hundreds of Users. She is more trustworthy. *CouyZ: Who leads ZDX, in the CouyZ Wiki, because he knows how a villain thinks and also has access to hundreds of users. *Poseidia133: Founded her own Wiki on Halo Fanon called the Halo Fan Wiki, because she is a close relative of Poseidon133. We already know she can be 100% trusted but does have access to a large community but a fair sized one. **All of these Users take some time to convince and send you on missions to aid them before they aid you. *Then after that you can abandon them if you want or continue seeking aid from them. Society Although some Wikis have outdoor areas Wikia is an indoor dominated region. The Wikia here is far more complicated on the Wikia in real life. Such as being a physical place a large wiki would be hard to get around some can seem like one big maze. Wikis can be customized by the owner to fit any theme whether that be a space station or an Egyptian tomb, whatever the owner can imagine. Some Wikis are made to fit the theme of a certain franchise. Unlike real life Wikia in this Wikia, different sections can have different looks. Users also get paid for their articles. However this is only a dollar per view, so small communities wouldn't make a lot of money to live off. Admins are ones who can live off of their wage as Administration is a career. Founders/Owners make the most off of their Wiki. There are also other jobs in which a user can live off of around the wiki. Most Users knew that it was not wise to not have Wiki to settle into. Makes most of it's money by it's individual users attracting the attention of new users the come visit and purchase from individual stores. Other ways Wikia makes is through donations, advertisements and a one of application fee. An individual Wiki Contains: *'Welcome Hall (Main Page)'- Users can look at posters or in more professional Wikis- TV's to be get an idea of what the wiki is about and be updated on what is happening if they have not visited for some time. *'Activity Hall (Wiki Activity)'- Here, this is where Users can see what's being updated. The Activity Hall also doubles as a food court. Were Users can buy food which they earn from articles (Admins get discounts). *'Article (Display) Rooms'- These rooms is what dominates Wikia. These rooms are roughly 5x7 metres but this doesn't limit content. Articles here are just like Articles on Wikia in real life only thing is it's on a fairly big vertical touchscreen monitor. Users can make money from Articles and they can work differently across Wikis. **On Fanon Wikis, Users can be innovative to make money off of an idea they get. Some larger Wiki's limit the amount of articles a User can make if they choose to section things into User sections. Some Wikis have Articles sorted into categories such as games. To expanded the Wiki, Admins can create new rooms. **On Canon Wikis, Articles are set to multiple Users preferably Admins and well trusted Users. Users who make edits will get 5 cents per view. Vandals can be charged large fines for vandalizing. Of course an organized group will know how to get away with vandalism. *'Chat Rooms'- These rooms are where Users can just talk about anything, make themselves some refreshments such as tea and coffee or hot chocolates. *'User Rooms (User Pages)'- These can act as Bedrooms and Offices where Users can edit articles. Users are entitled to privacy but can invite other Users in. Each User Room has a bathroom and toilet. *'Discussion Rooms (Forums)'- These rooms are used to discuss Important things about the Wiki. Wikis can either schedule routine meeting or just have a meeting when needed. Gallery Wikia Contingency Prototype Cover.png|Discliamer: Game does not contain any outer space. File:Wikia_Contingency_Prototype_Cover_3.png Trivia *TheAnimatedKid is still called the TheAnimatedKid even though in the game he is not a kid anymore. **Infact Later in the game, if the team is off on a good note and Inferno999 and TheAnimatedKid are on the same team at once, Inferno will ask him about this. *Many Users which contributed on the Skylanders Fan Wiki and the Skylanders Wiki will make cameos. *At one point in the game, in the Dungeon Raider Wiki, if one of the leader decides to loot the chest (which more will be found out about that chest when time comes) and Poseidon133 is on the team, non-leader he will say "You're Terrible Muriel" which if a reference to the 1994 film "Muriel's Wedding". *This game was originally set in 2025, but it seemed too futuristic so it was moved to 2115. *There is a reference made to PlayStation in the Halo Fan Wiki when you hear two users talking about the new PlayStation1783. **The same Users can be heard talking about this new game called Half Life 3. *NuDisco333 is the only character on the team who is gay. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wikia Category:Poseidon133 Category:Xbox One Category:Play Station 4 Category:Wii U Category:PlayStation 5 Category:Xbox Extreme